Haunted
by Andreas-Corelli
Summary: Mary died in 1721, but, for Edward, she never left. Even 14 years later, she haunts him. A little piece, inspired by the last episode of the Tudors, as well as my first fanfiction (please be kind). [Mary ReadxEdward Kenway] Reviews are most welcome...


_London, november 1735 _

It was already past midnight and most of the Kenway household was sound asleep. Only one resident was still awake. In his little office upstairs, Edward Kenway was finishing a letter to Mister Brich. He was exhausted, having spent most of the day putting his affairs in order and preparing the upcoming union between Jenny and Reginald Brich. With a sight, Edward put his quilt down and poured himself another glass of wine to ease his weariness. He closed his eyes for a moment savoring the delicate taste. His eyes still close, Edward let his fingers reach in his pocket to caress gently the old torn up red headscarf he always carried in it. When he opened his eyes again, he felt that something had changed, The room before him was the same, but it felt different somehow. It was a feeling Edward knew well.

"Hello Mary" he whispered without looking up.

"Fancy seeing yah here Kenway" answered a warm voice, a dash of sarcasm dripping from it.

When Edward looked up, she was there. The infamous Mary Read, the Pirate Queen, was sitting by the window with her gaze lost in the stars. She was just as he remembered her, still dressed in her usual coat and leather boots, her dark hair scattered with a beaded braids, fell around her face. There was not a single mark of the time gone by on her face, no new scares or wrinkles. But, then again, why should there be.

"I haven't seen you in a while…" Edward started, his voice hoarse.

"Not really" she said, finally shifting her gaze toward him with a smile. "It has been less than three months."

"Ah"

Edward fell silent again and so did Mary. Their was nothing to had she was right, as she always had been when she was alive. They remained quiet for a moment, simply staring at each other before Mary broke the silence.

"Are you sure about this whole thing ?" She didn't need to tell him what she was talking about, he knew. She was talking about the imposed marriage between Jenny and Brich. He simply nodded in reply.

"Even if she doesn't want to ?" Mary insisted.

"Brich is a good man, and he'll most likely become a rich one. He'll be able to take care of her when I'm gone and to give her a good life."

"What if she doesn't need to be looked after ? I never needed anyone to take care of me, neither did Anne."

"It's different" Edward offered stubbornly. "Jenny is no Mary Read, and she is no Anne Bonny either."

"You married her mother for love, why shouldn't she be allowed the same ? "

"Aye, Caroline made a marriage of love, and look what it got her. Love never last forever."

"Never ?" she whispered her question hanging in the air.

"…and when it lasts" Edward added sadly "it only brings heart breaks."

"So it that all loving me brought you ?" she asked, staring into the fire burning in the mantel.

Edward looked down and shook his head. Of course it wasn't true. Everything good in his life today, every change he made from the man he was twenty years ago to the person he was today, it all traced back to Mary. She was the reason he had the life he always wanted and even more. But, while he was content with his life and had no cause for unhappiness, he was not happy.

"You know, Mary? My life as it is today is great. Yet, as perfect as it is, I would give it up a thousand time, wealth and all, to bring you back."

"I know," she said with a sad smile. " But there is nothing you can do."

Tears were now running freely on Edward's cheeks. Mary left her seat and kneeled by his side. She stayed near him, close, but not touching, while he sobbed in silence.

"You know what, Edward ? I thinks it's time for you to let me go," she whispered in his ear.

"You said you'd be with me…" protested Edward.

"We both know _this_ is not what I meant. Like we both know that it's not really me. I'm a figment of your imagination, no more real than a mirage."

"…I miss you too much" he said, his voice breaking.

"Then, miss me" she smiled. "It's a comfort to be missed after you're gone. You can miss me, love me, but let go of the mirage… and who knows, maybe one day I'll be with you, entirely and truly."

Edward's sobs ceased little by little and he wiped the tears from his face. He looked into her eyes one more time, searching for the strength she had always inspired him, before closing his.

When he opened his eyes again, the room was empty. She was gone. She was gone and he was alone. He reached in his pocket and pulled the old headscarf from his pocket-her old headscarf. He walked to the mantelpiece and opened the pewter and mother-of-pearl box that was place on top of it. Edward gently laid the piece of fabric in the box and closed it carefully.

"Goodbye Mary Read," he whispered.

* * *

"Will you not come to bed, Sweetheart?"

Edward turned around and came face to face with Tessa who was staring at him with sleepy eyes.

"I thought you were sleeping,…" he said with a tired smile.

"I was, but the cold woke me up." she said wrapping her arms around him and hugging him tightly. "Where you talking to yourself ? I thought I heard your voice."

"Just reading a letter out-loud." Edward said with a reassuring smile. "I was thinking, maybe we should wait a bit before finalizing Jenny's engagement. I might need a month or so to think is over, but let's not tell Jenny until I made my choice."

His wife smiled and squeezed his hand. "I think it's a good idea. Now, come on husband, let's go to sleep."


End file.
